The objective of this proposed research is to evaluate the efficacy of two different intervention strategies for developing, configuring and delivering social system supports in starting and maintaining drug free life styles and in limiting the spread of HIV infection. These interventions will be tested among women who are current or former drug users and sexual partners of male intravenous drug users. They include a standard (control) peer-led intervention model and an enhanced case management peer-led intervention model. While the control model consists of individual counseling, referrals, and follow-ups at 2 intervals, the enhanced model includes a case management approach with clients using these techniques plus structured peer-led group sessions, client aftercare, additional group counseling, and 3 follow-ups. This research will advance existing research through its attempts to identify and recruit women at risk of HIV infection through outreach contacts. The project will recruit 1,200 at-risk female IV drug users, non-IV drug users and former drug users, who are also sexual partners of IVDUs or women in the sex industry/survival sex. The project will also follow-up on previous W.A.R.N. participants (women sexual partners and prostitutes). Subjects will be interviewed upon entrance to the study and semi-annually for up to 18 months in order to test for short and long term change in at-risk sexual behavior as well as the impact of peer-led social supports on this process. HIV tests will also be conducted to test for HIV status. Statistical analysis will be conducted to evaluate the interventions and determine whether peer-led case management as a social support is effective in decreasing AIDS at-risk behavior among women.